Back seat
by Kindred01
Summary: Columbus is picked up by Tallahassee and they end up in the back seat. Columbus/Tallahassee


** (not yet beta)**

The small standoff between the two of them lasted a minute if that, the smaller one of the two was shaking as he pointed his guns at the larger man before he stuck you his thumb, the man with the cowboy hat nodded towards his truck. Sitting in the truck driving down the longest and loneliest road that Columbus has seen in a while he was happy that the big man next to him gave him a lift, well he was happy for a short time.

Tallahassee drove them into a little area that was quiet "What have we stopped, this is the middle of nowhere?" Columbus said, the engine was turned off as the cowboy looked at him

"Listen Spit-fuck you are the first living thing in a while and I have needs that need to be met."

"W...What are you saying you want me to give you a happy ending, before you take me where I want to go?" he asked

"Yeah that's the gist." He said looking him up and down "But the happy ending you're on about it not the one I want, I want the full working." He grins at the 25 year old,

"No!"

"Then get out." He said looking at him

"Wh...What you can't? You can't make become a rent boy just for a lift?"

"I didn't say you become a rent boy. Look I just need an out let okay and I am sure you could do with one."

"I'm not gay!" he cried out as he banged his head against the dash bored

"Neither am... I wasn't before this but needs to be met." Columbus looked around at him and blinked

"Would you really kick me out of this truck?" he asked his a soft voice, the larger man looked back out to the road in front of them

"Narrrr, I won't do that if you said no." He said, now thinking he won't be getting anything to help him to let go

"Alright alright I will do it, b...but you have promises me that you will take me home?" he said

"If you got a home to go back to, then sure." Tallahassee tells him.

And that is how Columbus in the back seat of Tallahassee truck, his mouth around the older man's cock in his mouth and his oiled fingers buried in his arse; he let out a moan as he felt the fingers wiggle deep inside of him "Ahhh that's a good boy, you're doing just fine." He moaned as he leaned his head back and placed his free hand on his head pushing the curly hair boy's head down, (I know he is not a boy) making his cock slide deeper into Columbus throat making him gag as he felt the fingers brush across prostate making him cry out around older man's cock "AHHHAHHA god yeah!" he cried out as he came down his throat.

Pulling himself free Columbus looked at Tallahassee, his cock was still hard and standing tall but his face showed his was blessed out, opening his eyes he looked at the younger male, he had tears running down his face as he looked back at him "Too much?"

"I couldn't breathe." He said hoarsely,

"Oh come on I told you it's been a while."

"You could have killed me!" he said, the grin on Tallahassee face made Columbus shiver as the older man still had his finger's inside of him and pushed them in deeper "AAAH GOD!" 25 year old cried as he doubled over as he felt the fingers twist and turn inside of him making him cry out and moan as Tallahassee kept moving his fingers

"Virgins you are to tender for your own good." He smiled wider as he felt his cock twitch as he watched the younger man buck into his fingers "So what do you say are you going to sit and saddle?"

"Y...Yes!" he moaned as he looked up at him with lust blown eyes.

Licking his lips again he pulled the younger man into his lap "Wait wait!" Columbus said "I never did this before." He whispered

"It's fine, yes there will be a bit of pain but just slide down." He tells him as helped him slide down onto his cock

"Holy shit fuck!" Columbus gasped as he sat there his chest rising and falling his heart beating fast as held his eyes closed

"Shhhhh just relax." The older man said rubbing his hips

"It's hurts." He said thought gritted teeth

"First always does." He tells him, as he moves to lay in down on the back seat "There this is better." He smiled as he moved his hand lower and started to stroke his half hard cock.

Columbus gasp and moaned as he tried to stay still as the older guy pumps his cock trying to get him hard again. It worked a couple of moments later he was hard and weeping pre cum on his stomach, his hips started bucking against the large member making his cry out as he feels it shift into him. Columbus started rocking into the into him making him gasp "More" he moaned to Tallahassee as the man started pull his hips out and drive them back in,

"So tight!" Tallahassee said as he started fucking him faster and faster into the back seat, poor Columbus was holding onto the seat as much as he could, his mind was so far gone he couldn't remember his rule for surviving the new world. Moan's and grunts filled the car as the older man took the younger one "God damn it gonna cum Columbus!" he yelled as he pumped he younger man's cock more to get him to cum to, soon enough they both cried out as their climax, hitting them hard Columbus twitched as he felt his orgasm ripple though him, he arched his back and screamed as Tallahassee just talked "Take it! Milk me that milk me!" he said as he thrust his hips more until he stops and pulled out and sat back. The quiet in the truck drifted the only thing could be hard was their breathing trying to get back under control "Damn that was good."

"Y...Yeah." came the horsed reply, his hurt like help and he felt shaky evening laying there

"Going to do that again soon."

Hour later they are driving down the road, Columbus sleeping in the passenger side with Tallahassee jacket over him as the cowboy drove looking for his damn twinkies while thinking about the next time he can have the little spit-fuck again, a bump woke the kid up and he looked at the man driving "Can we stop?" he asked

"Sure where?"

"I need something to eat and a toilet." He said shifting he could still feel Tallahassee cum coming out of his arse

"Good idea I'm hungry myself."


End file.
